1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication circuits, and particularly, to a communication circuit which connects a master device with a plurality of slave devices, and an identification (ID) address setting method of the communication circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Master devices transmit data to slave devices by using ID addresses of the slave devices. Slave devices receive data correspondingly and transmit response data to the master devices.
In early control systems, the process of setting ID addresses is achieved through the use of two rotary address switches set using a decimal format. A control system can include up to several thousand slave devices, setting the addresses of the slave devices is time consuming, and the possibility of mistakes is increased.